


cropped shirts, big dreams

by KittyKathryn



Series: oh my god they were roommates [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKathryn/pseuds/KittyKathryn
Summary: Damen and Laurent are roommates. Damen knows that coming onto Laurent could have catastrophic consequences, and he considers himself not to be a man with a death wish. But then he learns something about Laurent; every morning, Laurent throws on a crop top and does yoga in their living room.In other words, a roommates AU where Damen just wants to eat breakfast in peace, but Laurent's bare midriff makes Damen forget everything.





	cropped shirts, big dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo.   
> I was sequestered inside all day because of a freak blizzard, and this is one result of that. The other result is a five hour playlist inspired by Captive Prince... Also, I intended for this to be a prequel to the first in this series, but as I was writing, it sort of turned into its own beast?? So it's sorta in the same universe but the events in each part don't really work together? But I still had a grand time writing these boys being pining roommates. Anyways, enjoy!

It was happening again. Damen was trying to mind his own business, eating cereal and reading on his kindle, when Laurent came out of his room. Damen closed his eyes tightly, praying for self control and the ability to not embarrass himself. 

He listened as Laurent set down his yoga mat and said, “Alexa, play Vampire Weekend,” all while Damen kept his eyes shut. When the soothing sounds of Ezra Koenig’s voice came from the speaker, Damen dared to open an eye. He squinted against the light before locking onto Laurent. Fuck.

If there was one thing Damen quickly learned about Laurent when he first moved into their apartment, it was that he loved to do yoga… in crop tops. 

Damen considered himself to be a man with self-restraint, but he nearly fell over the first time he saw the pale skin of Laurent’s midriff. Normally, Laurent showed the least amount of skin as possible, and even the white expanse of his throat was enough to make Damen’s throat dry. 

As Laurent stretched his arms upward, baring even more skin, Damen reminded himself of all the reasons he shouldn’t even consider fucking his roommate. One, Laurent was likely to be creeped out by any advances Damen made, and Damen never wanted to make him uncomfortable. Two, even if for some reason Laurent accepted Damen’s approach, sex made everything awkward. If either regretted it, they’d be stuck together, unable to look each other in the eye, until their lease ran out and one would bolt. 

Today was even worse, Damen quickly realized, because Laurent wasn’t just wearing a crop top. No, he had paired it with shorts that showed far too much of his toned thighs. Damen was screwed. 

Keeping his eyes on his ebook took a monumental effort, but his eyes drifted over at the groan Laurent made. Laurent was bent over, rubbing the muscles of his calf, and his shirt rose higher on his back. 

“Damen,” Laurent said, looking up to meet his eyes. “Be a dear and come help me?”

Damen immediately rose at the request. “What do you need?”

“I need you to help stretch my leg. I think I pulled something.” Laurent was going to the ground, lying on his back and raising his leg. Damen’s eyes were wide and blinking rapidly at the sight. He must have stood stunned for too long, as Laurent said, “Well? Get down here.”

Damen dropped to his knees. He knew what Laurent was asking for, since Nikandros often asked the same thing after they wrestled. The fact that Laurent was on his back, looking up at Damen with a question in his eyes and his leg raised, was causing Damen’s brain to short circuit. Hesitantly, Damen placed one hand on Laurent’s thigh and the other on his calf. Both hands met bare skin, and as Damen leaned forward, he was directly above the rest of Laurent’s body. Laurent made a sound at the stretch that had Damen holding back a shudder. He was avoiding looking into Laurent’s eyes at all costs, and Laurent apparently noticed. 

“You’re good at this,” Laurent said, and Damen regretted it when he looked into his vibrant blue eyes. “Do you find yourself holding men’s legs up often?” He smirked when Damen nearly lost his grip and flushed. “Or is it the other way around?”

“Laurent,” Damen said, horrified he would suggest that. 

Laurent laughed. “Of course, you’re such a top that even the thought of bottoming makes you uncomfortable.”

“Why are we discussing this right now?” Damen muttered, leaning on Laurent’s leg some more. 

“Because I like having you on top of me,” Laurent said, hissing at the stretch. Damen jumped when he felt pressure on his lower back, and he realized Laurent had wrapped his other leg around him. He pushed, and Damen lost his balance. He fell forward, only stopping himself by placing his hands on each side of Laurent. Laurent’s legs had both opened to allow for Damen to rest between them. 

Damen’s face was inches from Laurent’s, and their eyes met. “S-sorry,” Damen started to stutter, but Laurent’s hands on his neck stopped him. 

“Shut up” he said, firm and certain. Before Damen could defy Laurent, his lips captured Damen’s. 

Damen was caught off guard, but when he felt Laurent hesitate, he surged forward, cradelling Laurent’s head. Laurent tasted of mint, and he kissed like a virgin. He was tentative, making sweet sounds and exploring Damen’s body softly with his hands. 

Damen pulled back for a moment, tugging Laurent’s bottom lip with his teeth. “You drive me crazy,” he growled. 

Laurent responded with, “Take off your shirt.”

 

Laurent was in the shower, and Damen was terrified. He took another sip of his coffee, the warmth grounding him. He had gone against every reasonable sense of self-preservation he had. What had he told himself just that morning? Don’t fuck your roommate. And what had he done? He may have fucked his roommate. He didn’t consider himself to be a man with a death wish, but apparently he should. 

When the shower stopped, Damen’s pulse skyrocketed. They hadn’t spoken afterwards. They laid together in silence before Laurent finally went to shower. Damen had tugged on a pair of sweats and made the coffee he was now nursing. 

The door to the bathroom opened, and Laurent walked out. He was wearing the same pair of shorts from earlier, but he had ditched the crop top. The marks against Laurent’s pale skin from Damen’s mouth were visible across his torso and neck. What could he say? Damen was a generous lover. 

Laurent smiled at the steeping tea that Damen had set aside for him and sat across from Damen at the breakfast bar. 

“I’m sorry,” Damen blurted. At Laurent’s raised eyebrow, he continued. “I know it’s fucking idiot to have sex with your roommate, and I might have just made everything horribly awkward, and I’m sorry if you felt like I pressured you, and I hope we can-”

“Damen, shut up,” Laurent interrupted. When he was silent, Laurent said, “You didn’t pressure me into anything. I would have said no if I was uncomfortable. You did everything perfectly, and unless you regret it, you haven’t made anything awkward.”

“You don’t regret it?” Damen asked hesitantly. 

“No. Do you?”

“Of course not,” Damen assured. “But I’ve just been such a creep to you, watching you do yoga every morning. I thought you’d be creeped out if you knew I was attracted to you.”

Laurent’s eyes gleamed with mirth. “Damen, honey, you realize I wear those crop tops all the time because I knew you were watching me, right?”

“...What?”

Laurent laughed. “Sweetheart, you’re not subtle. The first time I wore one was because all my other clothes were still packed away. But when I noticed you watching me like I was a one-man show on broadway, I realized I wanted you to keep looking at me like that. I keep running out of crop tops, too, so I’ve been cutting up all my old band tees so I don’t run out.” He was laughing openly now, his smile wide and his cheeks flushed. 

Damen blushed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Laurent smirked. “Because it’s the game I like.”


End file.
